Glowing!
by lime 63
Summary: Originally part of another fic but it works much better this way! This is set after What is Bravery, but not necessary to read. I'd like it if you did though!Tris does well on ANOTHER essay, and is glowing with pride...
1. glowing praise

Triswalked into Professor Clearwater's class and took her seat. Looking around she gave a small smirk, seeing that she was the only one who was dry. A storm had been growing all morning and it had finally started to rain. Of course, she wanted to look good for class, so she simply made a little shield.

As Professor Clearwater called the class to attention, he gave Tris a confidant smile. She let out a little personal sigh of relief.

"Every one come get your essays on "How to build-self confidence." Trisana did the best in the class, with a 91. Take out your text books and turn to page 93. Do questions 3, 6, 7, and 9. You may start."

People around her subtly edged away from her, as the class broke out in discussion, and Professor Clearwater started grading essays from another class. Tris lost herself in her thoughts.

_This is the first time I've actually _liked_ being singled out! Normally it's for things I had to do, but I'm actually really proud of this!_

She got jerked out of her thoughts by the feeling of water flying at her. It was only a little bit, but she instinctively raised a little shield from her hand, and sent the water back at its sender.

"Hey! Tris, that wasn't nice!"

The sender just happened to be her best friend Michelle.

"Then why did you throw it at me?"

"Because I needed you attention."

"You could have just said my name."

"I tried that, you ignored me."

"You are right beside me." Tris said, a hint of friendly annoyance working its way into her voice. "I would have much preferred being touched on the shoulder or something."

"No can do."

"Why not?"

"_That's_ why I wanted your attention." Michelle's voice went from sarcastic annoyance to super friendly. "I take it your super proud of your mark?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Tris was beginning to wonder if there was a point to this conversation.

"You have every right to; just tone it down a bit."

"Why?"

"You're glowing."

"I'm what?"

"Tris, look at your hand. You're literally glowing. It's kinda freaky."

Tris looked at her hand; she was glowing. _Well, nothing like this has ever happened before. I wonder what's actually happening. Wait, it's probably lightning, there's a storm building up, and there's a lot of it in the air. Most people's expressions glow when they're really proud, I guess that I _actually_ glow. _Tris took a deep breath in and out, starting simple mediation. She tried to gather the lightning, and send it back outside.

"Well, you dimmed."

"I can try again, with a stronger thought, but I think I should tell Professor Clearwater."

"How come?"

"For me to get rid of this lightning, I need to gather up all the lightning near me, and then send it out into the storm. Unfortunately, because of the storm, there's a lot of lightning in the air and it will be a _very_ bright light. Plus if he doesn't sense that, then he's… well, let's just say he'll sense it."

"Okay, come on then." Michelle got up and started to go the desk at the front of the class.

"Michelle, I'll can this by myself, you need to do the homework."

Always the one for dramatics, Michelle gave a little pout, and then huffed back to her seat, to start talking to her neighbours.

After shaking her head at her friend, Tris went down to talk to the Professor.

A/N: I wanted this to be a one shot, but I'm going to be late for ballet if I don't go Now. I SHOULD have the other chapter up tonight. R&R please!


	2. leaving lightning

A/N: This is the last chapter. Ballet is over, so I can finally edit then post. I should update my other fic, and possibly write another one tonight, if I'm not kicked off the computer, or I'm done before Heroes. I love writing, but not that much. So, here you go.

* * *

_After shaking her head at her friend, Tris went down to talk to the Professor._

He was looking down at his marking, and didn't notice her approaching.

"Professor Clearwater."

"Yes Trisana?" He answered her with out looking up.

"Um… I'm going to do a strong bit of magic, so I figured you should know." She almost winced at how stupid that sounded.

He still hadn't looked up as he said "I know I said for you to do any work you had to, but that's a bit much."

"Professor, could you please look at me."

He finally looked up, and jumped at the sight of his glowing student. "I take it you want to try and stop glowing?"

"Yes, I need to gather the lightning. Then get rid of it."

"How are you going to get rid of it?"

"Well most of it will refuel my braid, and the rest I'll put out into the storm."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean about your braid."

"It's rather complicated. I'd be happy to explain some other time."

"Of course; would you like me to make a shield around you?"

"No, I need to send some of the lightning back into the storm, so I'd just have to go though any shield you put up. I just figured that I should tell you, and there will be a _very_ bright light. I think you should warn everyone."

"No, I'll just put a darkening shield around you, it should't impact anything you do, but no one should notice the light."

"Alright then." He clearly didn't understand just how bright this was going to be. She put a dampener on her eyes, so she wouldn't see the magic as well as the lightning, and started to meditate.

After a few deep breaths she reached in for her magic. She slowly made a bubble shield of lightning all around her that would draw lightning near it, to it growing while it cam closer to her. She called it nearer to her, making sure it didn't go out of control. As it got closer it got thicker, and brighter. She knew that Professor Clearwater's shield wasn't nearly strong enough, so she added her own darkener.

Finally the lightning was touching her and was a couple inches thick because of the amount in the air. She had to give a small laugh as it entered her magic, charging her. With out really thinking about it, she unpinned her main lightning braids but first charged the small ones at her face. She unbraided the thick ones, and let the lightning move through her and into the braids as she redid them. She finally sent the last little bit out into the growing storm, noting how strong it was getting.

As she came out of her meditation, she removed her darkening shield, and noticed the expressions of people around her.

Professor Clearwater quietly asked her to see him after class with shock evident in his voice.

Looking back at the class, people were either squinting because of the change in light, or had their eyes wide open in shock.

_Oh crud, oh crud, oh cruddy crud crud! I don't want people to be afraid of me. _

Slowly applause spread across the classroom.

_What's happening? _

Tris took her seat again as the Professor told every one that they only had 5 minutes left to finish the questions.

Michelle gave her a smile. "That was really cool. I didn't know you could do that. What else can you do?"

_Really! She's curious, not afraid; they all are. I guess that's what I get at a university. _

"A lot. I can show you some time if you want."

"That'd be cool."

* * *

A/N: I want to write about what happens after class, so that should be up tonight, as long as above conditions are followed. It'll be in a different story though, but a sequal: I like to keep things small.

R&R please!!!


End file.
